La Gran Guerra: Batalla Contra Los Supera Espada
by BuenAmigoDan
Summary: Después de la derrota de Aizen, Ichigo recuerda ciertas palabras dichas por este; que les espera a nuestros protagonistas con esta nueva amenaza, que o quien era a lo que tiene tanta confianza Aizen para no mostrarle antes
1. Capitulo 1: Introduccion

**Bueno Gente, este es mi primer FanFic y ojala que a la mayoría le guste (si alguien lo llega a leer).**

 **Para empezar esta será una Historia de Bleach sobre ciertos enemigos que aparecen justo después de la caída de Aizen, pero quienes son estos enemigos, acompáñenme a descubrirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo los personajes presentados aquí son propiedad de Tite Kube, y otros inspirados en ello.**

* * *

Han pasado 6 desde la batalla contra Aizen y nuestro querido ex -shinigami sustituto iba de regreso para su hogar donde lo esperaban sus dos hermanas y su molesto padre que de seguro lo recibiría con una patada como de costumbre pero a pesar de eso el respeto que le tiene aumento un poco ya que siempre recuerda aquel viejo que se quedó a su lado mientras este aprendía el Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō para acabar con Aizen, lo cual esto lo hizo recordar ciertas palabras que aquel ultimo dijo antes que Urahara lo sellara:

-Ichigo, te diré un secreto que solo yo sé y que compartiré contigo ya que eres como un experimente colateral para mí, por ello lo hago- decía con cierta malicia- diles a tus camaradas que se preparen y tú también porque algo más aparecerá y no sé si serán capaces de confrontarlo- le advertía Aizen

-A que te refieres- decía Ichigo con intriga

-Eso es lo único que puedo decir- contesto Aizen

-SEA LO QUE SEA YO LO VENCERE- declaro Ichigo con seguridad

-Eso espero…..- termino Aizen

Terminando de recordar eso Ichigo se preguntaba a que se refería con eso que dijo Aizen y si era realmente cierto porque había pasado media año y nada que el pudiera notar distinto ocurría ni siquiera Inoue, Ishida, o Chad notaban algo pero en lo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos el joven peli naranja no noto por donde iba y menos que estaba a punto de chocar con algo en eso solo se escucho

-Ouch- gritaba una joven mientras esta caía sentada en el suelo sentada

Ese pequeño grito hizo que Ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara debajo de él, en eso noto que la persona con la que choco fue Inoue, lo cual hizo que se preguntara que hacía por esos lugares ya que su casa quedaba lejos pero en eso decidió extender su mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras lo hacia este le pregunto:

-Oye Inoue que haces por aquí- decía Ichigo

-Este- respondió ella- como hoy salí temprano de la panadería pensé en venir a dejarte algo de pan que sobro a tu casa, pero en lo que iba te vi y pensé en saludarte pero como que no lo notaste- terminaba de decir

-Ya veo- dijo Ichigo –disculpa pero estos días he estado un poco distraído, así que como vamos para el mismo lugar vayamos juntos-

-J-jj-j-juntos- no paso ni un segundo cuando la pequeña pelinaranja ya estaba sonrojada de la emoción.

-Si- afirmo Ichigo –o tienes algo más que hacer Inoue

-No Kurosaki kun, de hecho me alegra que me lo hallas pedido- eso último fue más un esfuerzo de Orihime ya que casi no podía hablar de los nervios

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Ichigo mientras este le ayudaba con sus cosas a Inoue

* * *

Mientras tanto unas personas a través de un monitor observaban la escena que hacían los dos peli naranjas en el camino a la casa de Ichigo.

-Así que ese es el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami que logro vencer a Aizen aun con el Hogyoku fusionado con él, y pensar que teníamos que obedecer las órdenes de alguien como el- decía una voz chillona y algo burlona

-Aún tenemos y recuerda que esa derrota de Lord Aizen solo es una fachada Vandero, él se fusiono al Hogyoku solo para terminar nuestra transformación por medio de los pilares que estaban unidos a su Reiatsu y este al unirse a la gema obtuvo su poder y lo transfirió a los pilares logrando su cometido, ¡NUESTRO GRAN NACIMIENTO!, que jamás se te olvide -explicaba una voz femenina pero a su vez dominante-

-No toleras el oír que hablen mal de tu querido Lord Aizen, o me equivoco Escarpa, solo recuerda el mantener bajo tu Reiatsu ya que las Fracciones que tenemos aquí apenas y toleran nuestra presencia, solo eso te digo- declaraba una voz un tanto joven y agradable

-Me disculpo General Isadore, hare todo lo posible porque no vuelva a suceder- Vandero respondía con cierto temor en su voz.

-Acepto tu disculpa, ya que aún recuerdas la razón de nuestra existencia-en ese instante la voz agradable se tornó áspera e imponente que resonó por todo el lugar- Y ES SERVIR AL PODEROSO LORD AIZEN, NOSOTROS SU GUARDIA PERSONAL:

¡LOS SUPERO ESPADA!


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Enemigo Aparece

**Capítulo 2**

 **Un Nuevo Enemigo Aparece**

Mientras Ichigo, con su uniforme de tercer año un poco arrugado ya que este lo guardo cuando debía practicar con el equipo de basquetbol ya que estos le pagaban debido a los buenos reflejos que desarrollo durante su periodo de shinigami sustituto, iba en el camino pensando sobre que idiotez le esperaba al entrar a su casa ya que nunca se sabe con su padre pero quizás este no haría nada ya que notaria que su hijo varón no entraría solo, era lo que sonaba en la mente del pelinaranja, hasta que la voz de la persona que lo acompañaba lo hizo reaccionar:

-Kurosaki kun - dijo Orihime con un poco de pena.

-Dime Inoue- respondió Ichigo.

-Sé que puede sonar tonto lo que te voy a preguntar- continuo Orihime.

-No te preocupes nada de lo que dices me parece tonto así que no tengas pena- le dijo que joven.

-Está bien, yo sé que has perdido tus poderes como shinigami y ya no puedes ver fantasmas pero me preguntaba si has recibido alguna información o algún mensaje de la sociedad de almas o de Rukia- termino de decir Orihime.

-Pues no he recibido nada ni me han dado ningún mensaje de parte de Rukia, además el hecho de ya no poder ver fantasmas me alegra, ya que después de 17 años al fin puede tener una vida normal- respondía Ichigo con gran confianza.

-Además- prosiguió –si algo llegara a pasar en esta ciudad sé que tu estas aquí para protegerme Inoue- digo Ichigo mientras miraba a la joven que tenía al lado.

-C-ccc-como puedes dices eso, Kurosaki kun- respondió Orihime apenada.

-Es la verdad, cuando luche contra Yammy la primera vez tú me protegiste con tu escudo, al igual contra Ulquiorra en Las Noches- prosiguió Ichigo.

Mientras Ichigo decía todo esto, Inoue lo único que podía hacer además de escuchar era el esforzarse por no sonrojarse tanto

-Y en el tiempo libre que tengo ahora me he puesto a pensar sobre, bueno varias cosas pero hay una que se ha mantenido en mi mente- decía Ichigo mientras se notaba que estaba un poco sonrojado.

Esto lo logro notar la joven, cosa que hizo su corazón actuara raro ya que nunca había visto así a Ichigo

-¿Lo cual es? - pregunto Orihime con un leve entusiasmo ya que no quería que Ichigo se diera cuenta que ella sabía cómo estaba su rostro.

-Pues, yo no soy muy bueno con esto- decía Ichigo con su leve sonrojes en rostro –pero ya que dije todo eso ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que quiero decir es: Inoue.

-Sí, Kurosaki Kun- dijo Orihime de golpe

-Te gustaría salir con…-

-Kurosaki!- grito una voz, interrumpiendo a Ichigo y lo que iba a decir, esto hizo que los dos pelinaranjas pararan su conversación y vieran a la dirección de donde provenía la voz notando que era nada más que Uryuu.

En lo que este se acercaba poco a poco logro notar el rostro de Inoue que estaba sonrojado lo cual lo llevo a preguntar:

-Inoue, Kurosaki no quería propasarse contigo verdad.- decía el Quincy a forma de molestar al Ex-shinigami sustituto.

En eso Ichigo con una vena en la frente no pensó dos veces para patear al joven de anteojos lanzándolo lejos, lo cual también provocó la ira de este que le grito pero Ichigo no quería escucharlo debido al comentario que hizo. Viendo la escena que habían montado sus dos amigos Orihime decidió preguntar a Uryuu por qué estaba gritando por Ichigo, en eso Ishida contesto:

-Debemos de ir a la tienda de Urahara de inmediato, él se apareció en mi habitación y me dijo que fuera a buscarte a tu casa pero cuando llegue me dijeron que no estabas así que decidí buscarte por toda la cuidad en eso te vi a lo lejos con Inoue san y grite para que no se fueran- resumía su historia el Quincy.

-Urahara solo me hablo de buscarte a ti Kurosaki, pero ya que Inoue está aquí vamos los tres.-

-Si- contestaron los pelinaranjas al unísono.

En lo que iban corriendo hacia la tienda tanto Ichigo como Orihime tenían la mente pensando en lo de hace rato. Mientras que Uryuu iba en medio de los dos este aunque no sabía que pasaba si noto el comportamiento de ambos.

-Qué era lo último que iba a decir Kurosaki kun, ojala Uryuu san se hubiera tardado un poco más haber podido oír lo que me quería decir pero si Urahara san le dijo debe de ser importante- pensaba la chica.

-"Te gustaría salir con", con Tatsuki y conmigo o quería decir con Chad y conmigo- el esfuerzo de Orihime por descifrar lo que quería decir Ichigo en ese momento era tan grande que ni se había percatado que aun llevaba consigo la canasta de panes que le había ofrecido a Ichigo.

-O Kurosaki kun habrá querido decir: "Te gustaría salir _conmigo_ "- este último pensamiento hizo que la joven se sonrojara tanto que sin saber se notaba un poco de humo por encima de su cabeza.

Por supuesto Uryuu noto esto, lo que hizo que le preguntara a Ichigo si sabía que pasaba pero él era otro que estaba en sus propios pensamientos pero a la vez mostraba una cara de pocos amigos lo cual hizo que el Quincy no siguiera dirigiéndole la palabra.

-Maldito Uryuu- decía Ichigo en su mente -si supiera lo que hizo, no sabe lo difícil que fue para mí el encontrar un momento adecuado con Inoue para decirle lo que sentía, pero llego este cuatro ojos para arruinarlo y no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo ya que estas cosas no se me dan para nada- decía lamentándose el pelinaranja.

-Ojala sea algo realmente importante Ishida, sino no se de lo que seré capaz de hacerte- le digo Ichigo a Uryuu.

-Recuerda que no estás en posición para amenazarme Kurosaki y además el hecho de que Urahara fuera en persona a mí y no enviara alguno de sus inventos deja mucho que pensar- se defendía el Quincy.

-Por esta vez tienes razón, pero solo por esta y que no se te suba a la cabeza- le reprochaba Ichigo a Ishida.

En eso los tres jóvenes llegaron a la tienda de Urahara y decidieron tocar la puerta, preguntándose quien sería la persona que les abriría, en eso se escuchó la voz de dos niños, empezando la adolescencia, discutiendo (más que todo del jovencito) por quien abriría la puerta en eso solo se escuchó el quejido de la niña, lo cual hizo que ella fuera la que abriera la puerta, en eso los tres chicos notaron que era Ururu que los recibía y les daba la bienvenida a la tienda.

-¿Esta Urahara aquí?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Puede ser que este o no- le respondió Jinta, un chico un poco presumido y algo flojo.

-Ahora no estoy para bromas, así que me dices donde esta o sino- le indico Ichigo al chico.

-O sino que- digo Jinta desafiando a Ichigo.

-O si no te tocara hacer todos los quehaceres de la tienda, Jinta- digo un hombre alto, moreno, fornido con barba que utiliza gafas oscuras para cubrir sus ojos con un delantal que dice **Urahara Shop.**

-Está bien- contesto Jinta un poco amenazado debido a lo que le dijo Tessai.

Tessai prosiguió: -El Gerente está en el sótano de la tienda, por favor bajen por la escalera y una cosa más, Inoue san puede dejar aquí la canasta de pan no se preocupe-

Esto hizo que Orihime se sintiera un poco apenada pero aun así decidió hacerle caso a Tessai y dejo su canasta a su cuidado. En pocos segundos los tres jóvenes se encontraban abajo y lograron visualizar a Urahara en aquel lugar a lo cual decidieron ir ahí donde estaba el pero notaron que atrás de él había una como pantalla gigante oscura como si se tratara de una televisión.

Esto capto la atención de Ichigo lo cual hizo que le preguntara que era eso y Urahara contesto:

-A esto es….- en ese instante prosiguió a echarle un tipo de spray en los ojos a Ichigo, esto hizo que se enojara y le gritaba que le diera una explicación del porqué hizo eso y le contesto:

-Ichigo, eso es un spray especial que hice para ti, esto te permitirá ver los espíritus como antes solo por un corto periodo de tiempo pero lo suficiente para ver esta que han recibido desde la Sociedad de Almas-

-Que estamos esperando- digo Ichigo un poco enojado, pero si eso es lo que hace realmente ese spray hay que ver esa transmisión de inmediato pensó.

En ese instante Urahara proyecto la transmisión, que era enviada hacia la sociedad de almas, por medio de la gran pantalla que tenía ahí en ese lugar, a unos pocos segundos se pudo visualizar la figura de diez personas, entre ellos 4 Mujeres, 4 Hombres y otros dos que no se podían distinguir debido a que llevaban una máscara encima y es debido a estos dos que pudieron saber de qué se trataba en eso solo se escuchó el susurro de Ichigo que decía: **-Espada-**

Entonces uno de los diez se levantó y alzo su voz diciendo:

 _"_ _Es un gusto para mí y mis compañeros el que puedan vernos en este instante ya que este momento quedara para la historia de la sociedad de almas y la humanidad en sí, permítanme a mi presentarnos: Nosotros somos la guardia privada de Lord Aizen, aquella la cual sacrifico su victoria para que pudiéramos renacer como Arrancaro y diéramos nuestra vida a su servicio; al igual que existieron Privaron Espada, aquellos Arrancar creados antes de la aparición del Hogyoku, y los Espadas que tan bien conocieron estamos nosotros nacidos del pensamiento de Lord Aizen por crear a un ejército tan poderoso como para destruir tanto la Sociedad de Almas como el Mundo Humano:_

 _¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS SUPERA ESPADA LA ARMADA MAS PODEROSA DE LORD AIZEN!_

 _Y estamos aquí para declararles la guerra a ustedes los shinigamis y a todo aquel que interfiera en nuestro camino para liberar a nuestro líder, que esta sea una advertencia ya que queremos que esta batalla sea duradera les daremos 3 meses prepárense ya que no tendremos compasión y para que lo sepan nosotros antes de ser Arrancaro éramos los diez VASTO LORDE así que prepárense bien y los veremos en 3 meses desde hoy. Y una cosa más, sabemos muy bien que Kurosaki Ichigo está viendo esto así que te diré esto niño:_

 _Al Igual Que Ulquiorra También Podemos Hacer La Segunda Etapa_


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Capitulo 3:

Reencuentro

 _-Al Igual Que Ulquiorra También Podemos Hacer La Segunda Etapa-_

Al escuchar estas palabras Ichigo lo único que sintió fue un escalofrió intenso que iba subiendo a través de todo su cuerpo, algo que durante su tiempo sin poderes jamás había sentido, lo cual causo que sus manos empezaran a sudar; ya que empezó a recordar su encuentro contra Ulquiorra y como este se sintió tan impotente contra él a pesar de tener aun su Bankai liberado y más aun el hecho de saber que si no hubiera sido por su otro yo tanto él como Orihime y Uryuu no estarían en ese lugar.

-No tienen excusa alguna que justifique su derrota, aunque será inminente de todas maneras, así que Shinigamis y Quincy 3 meses eso será todo el tiempo que les daremos para prepararse, HASTA PRONTO-

Y eso fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la transmisión se acabara, dejando solamente al Capitán Comandante en pantalla, con una postura seria y mirada pensativa de lo cual lo único que dijo fue:

-Urahara Kisuke, tiene permitido el unírsenos si usted desea al igual que Yoriuchi y los Ryokas ahí presente ya que en tiempo de guerra cualquier ayuda es necesaria y aceptada, con eso presente ahora me encargare en informar a todos los Capitanes y sus Tenientes la actual situación de la Sociedad de Almas- y con esto la pantalla quedo en negro y en silencio, hasta que un chico pelinaranja interrumpió diciendo:

-Urahara, por favor yo también quiero luchar, debe de haber una forma con la que recupere mis poderes, cualquier forma no importa- decía Ichigo llegando de cierta forma en suplica hacia el tipo de sandalias y sandalias.

-Cualquier forma, huh- dijo esto el sombrerudo de cierta forma dudosa dando a entender que las palabras de Ichigo no lo habían convencido de mucho.

-Urahara san, por más que odio admitirlo, Ichigo tiene razón por esta vez; él podía ser una pieza clave en esta batalla al igual que lo fue en la batalla pasada- agrego Uryuu.

-Si Urahara san- también decía Orihime.

 _-Pues lo lamento Ichigo, no hay forma alguna para que tu recuperes tus poderes además solo te provee mi ayuda para detener a Aizen y lograr que mi nombre y el de Yoriuchi fueran limpiados, como eso ya está hecho lo lamento mucho-_

Esto último dicho de forma burlista y traicionera lo cual provoco el asombro tanto de Orihime como de Uryuu, pero no de Ichigo el cual perdió los estribos y se alzo en contra de Urahara, pero en lo que iba a darle un puñetazo fue detenido por Tessai y este lo lanzo al suelo dejándolo de espalda al aire mientras estiraba su brazo y lo retenía de la parte de atrás de su cuello. En eso Urahara solo se le acerco y le dijo:

-Vaya, vaya si que nuestro querido shinigami sustituto tiene mucha energía pero lamentablemente no es suficiente para lo que se aproxima- continuaba diciendo Urahara.

-Urahara san, por favor no es necesario tanta humillación- interrumpió Ishida.

-Uryuu san tiene razón, Kurosaki kun aun sin sus poderes puede ayudar el siempre lo hace- agrego Orihime.

-Cállense los dos, esto lo dicen ya que en el interior saben que su gran salvador no estará con ustedes y esto les provoca temor, miedo, desesperación dejen de engañarse a sí mismos y déjenme dejarlo muy claro con Ichigo que el ya no es útil para nada- declaro Urahara.

Eso provoco que Uryuu liberara su arco pero en ese mismo instante unas cadenas salieron del suelo que emanaban un color purpura las cuales empezaron a amarrar tanto a Uryuu como a Orihime e hicieron que perdieran el habla, esto sorprendió a Ichigo el cual solo grito a Urahara:

-¡Idiota que estás haciendo! ellos solo me defendían como los amigos que son, déjalos ya, el asunto es conmigo.-exclamaba Ichigo.

Pero Urahara ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y solamente se acercaba lentamente a los que estaban amarrados de pies, manos y un poco elevados del suelo en eso dirigió su mirada a Orihime que lo observada con mirada de odio por lo que había dicho anteriormente y este lentamente el alzo su bastón y dijo -Canta, Benihime- mientras ponía su zanpakutou en posición de atravesar el pecho de la chica.

-Dime Ichigo, si fuera un enemigo y esta situación se da, qué harías ¡en este mismo momento dime qué DEMONIOS HARIAS! ¡CONTESTA KUROSAKI ICHIGO! ¡QUE HARIAS!-

En eso Urahara voltio a ver al pelinaranja quien estaba asombrado al ver la actitud de aquel que lo había "de cierta forma" entrenado y le había dado una esperanza para entrar y salir victorioso de la Sociedad de Almas con Rukia y con quien había logrado vencer a Aizen salvando a sus amigos, familia, y conocidos. Pero regresando al presente Ichigo lo único que pudo decir fue:

-No sé, no tengo idea de qué hacer, ni como salvarla, ya entendí Urahara; así que por favor bájala y no le hagas nada a Orihime- dijo Ichigo entre lágrimas.

-Aun así, necesito una garantía de que no te entrometerás y además esto será como un bono para que veas de lo que la guerra es capaz de quitarte- respondió fríamente Urahara.

-Tessai sostenlo fuertemente no quiero que se pierda de esto- dijo Urahara mientras acercaba lentamente su zanpakutou al pecho de Orihime.

-Urahara no, por favor no lo hagas- grito Ichigo, pero esto hizo que Urahara acercara mas su zanpakutou.

-¡NO!- exclamo Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

(Continuara….)

DE INMEDIATO (Pequeño chiste para calmarles los nervios LOL)

Y en ese momento justo en lo que quedaba Benihime a 10 cm del pecho de la chica, Ichigo solo noto como el tiempo se pauso y vio una figura en frente de el que dijo solamente:

-Ichigo, te has vuelto débil Ichigo, solo han pasado 6 meses que has estado sin nosotros y mira lo débil que te has vuelto- dijo un tipo con capucha negra.

-Te lo dije viejo, te dije que este inútil no lograría nada sin nosotros era mejor que me hubieras dejado poseerlo desde el principio para evitar esto- interrumpió una versión de Ichigo pero en blanco.

-Y tu sécate esas lagrimas que das lastima, si realmente sientes algo por esa chica hubieras hecho lo posible para quitarte de encima a este grandulón y no chillar como una mujer, pero ya que te falta dedicación tendré que tomar tu mente y ser quien se lleve su corazón y algo mas - continuo hablando Ichigo Blanco con cierto tono de picardía.

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo a ella, me oíste- dijo Ichigo amenazándolo.

-Y si lo hago que harás, demostraste ser incapaz de protegerla así que no tienes derecho de decirme nada- contesto Ichigo Blanco.

-Entonces te lo demostrare, sea como sea, te mostrare que soy capaz de defender a cualquiera aun sin mis poderes como era antes de haber conocido a Rukia y a toda la Sociedad de Almas- declaro Ichigo con seguridad.

-Veo que has vuelto a ser tú, Ichigo- dijo Zangetsu –estabas preocupado por esa chica ya que dejaste que las palabras de Urahara te afectaran, pensaste que tenía razón al decir que sin tus poderes no eras nada útil, aun escuchando lo que tus amigos decían y eso te impidió reaccionar, pero ya despertaste y eso me alegra ya que en ese lugar ya dejo de llover- agrego Zangetsu.

-Ahhhhh, pensé que al fin tendría algo de diversión pero veo que esa determinación aun sigue, esa determinación que me venció y logro obtener el Mugetsu- continuo Ichigo Blanco –Pero no me puedo quejar ya que al final los dos somos parte de ti Rey, no permitas que nadie vuelva a hacerle daño a esa chica, sino yo volveré a salir como aquella vez, ¿entiendes?- continuo Ichigo Blanco mientras tomaba la forma de la Zanpakutou de Ichigo (la de la saga de los FullBringers).

-Entiendo- respondió Ichigo.

-¿Estas Listo Ichigo?- pregunto Zangetsu.

-Lo estoy- contesto Ichigo.

-Una vez atraviese tú corazón ya no serán dos seres dentro de ti sino uno solo y nuevo- dijo Zangetsu -NUNCA CAIGAS ICHIGO, hazlo por nosotros y sobre todo por ella- finalizo Zangetsu mientras atravesaba el corazón del Chico y este le contesto:

-Siempre la Protegeré- termino diciendo el pelinaranja.

En el instante que estuvo Urahara de atravesar a Orihime, mientras Ishida observaba en su impotencia solamente se sintió una presión espiritual enorme que causo asombro, pero a la vez una sensación nostálgica, que lanzo lejos a Tessai y provoco que la habitación secreta de **URAHARA SHOP** empezara a temblar, y solamente se escucho una voz decir:

-Es mejor que bajes tu shikai si no quieres perder tu brazo en este instante- Ichigo dijo esto mientras tenia puesta su nueva Zangetsu por encima del brazo de Urahara que sostenía a Benihime.

-Parece que al fin has vuelto- dijo Urahara, mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano izquierda liberando así a los dos prisioneros y sellando a Benihime en su forma "inofensiva por decirlo así".

El primero en hablar o más bien gritar fue Ishida a quien no se le pasaba el susto:

-Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo, Urahara- exclamo el Quincy –Casi asesinas a Orihime por un conflicto que tú iniciaste-

-Tienes razón, me disculpo- respondió Urahara –Es por eso que en su próxima compra les daré un 1% de descuento que les parece- prosiguió el Gerente.

Ishida para no seguir discutiendo un caso perdido, decidió tomar la mínima disculpa que recibió, pero esto no haría que olvide lo que ahí acababa de pasar, mientras tanto Ichigo estaba ayudando a Orihime a levantarse en le hablo diciendo:

-Orihime, perdóname por no haber creído en lo que habías dicho, acerca de mi antes- prosiguió –tienes razón, aun sin mis poderes soy capaz de ayudar a los demás, por eso te agradezco el hecho que nunca hallas perdido la fe en mi- dijo el Ichigo.

-No tienes porque disculparte Kurosaki kun- dijo la chica –solamente fui honesta eso es todo- termino diciendo Orihime.

-Vaya, vaya no sabía que eras tan buen conversador con las damas Ichigo kun- interrumpió Urahara, logrando que de Ichigo brotara de su frente una vena por ese comentario a lo que el pelinaranja respondió:

-Ni pienses que se va a olvidar lo que le ibas a hacer a Orihime- amenazo Ichigo al Gerente.

-Lo sé, pero antes déjame decirte que- y en un solo movimiento saco un interruptor con un botón rojo en el, que Urahara presiono sin dudar provocando una explosión que hizo que saliera una especie de mural que decía en grande:

¡FELICIDADES EN RECUPERAR TUS PODERES ICHIGO-KUN!

Esto hizo que el pelinaranja se sorprendiera y quedara confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando a lo cual pregunto a Urahara:

-¿Qué es todo esto?- cuestiono Ichigo

-Pues como dice ahí es una forma de que te des cuenta que todo fue planeado, te acuerdas de lo que te dije en tu encuentro contra Ururu, un alma recupera su poder espiritual al estar cerca de un peligro mortal- explico Urahara.

-Tienes razón, si me acuerdo- respondió Ichigo.

-Pero como el mismo método no iba a funcionar decidimos planear una situación que te forzara a recuperar tus poderes tanto espirituales como de Shinigami y así es como llegamos a todo esto, y por lo visto FUE TODO UN ÉXITO- exclamo alegre Urahara.

Antes de que Ichigo decidiera golpearlo se le cruzo por la mente algo que dijo Urahara -¿A qué te refieres con decir "decidimos"? -pregunto Ichigo y en ese mismo instante exclamo horrorizado -no me digas que tú estabas de acuerdo con esto Orihime-

-Claro que no Ichigo kun, yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tu- respondió Orihime.

-Recuerdas muy bien que yo estaba encadenado verdad, Kurosaki- dijo Uryuu un tanto irritado por la actitud de Ichigo.

-Si ustedes no sabían entonc…-

En ese mismo instante la pantalla que antes fue utilizada para transmitir el mensaje de los Supero Espada se encendió mostrando la imagen del Capitán Comandante junto con Rukia y Renji a lo cual la pequeña shinigami dijo:

-Te dije Renji que mi plan funcionaria- le recalco Rukia en tono de superioridad a Renji.

-Sí pero recuerda que fui yo quien sugirió que fuera Orihime a quien Urahara amenazara, ya que eso haría que Ichigo supiera de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y despertara sus poderes al querer salvarla- respondió Renji.

-Saben que estoy aquí enfrente de los dos, verdad- les dijo Ichigo a las que estaban en la pantalla peleando por quien merecía más el crédito.

-Volviendo a lo importante Kurosaki Ichigo, el hecho que recuperaras tus poderes nos ayudara en esta guerra que se aproxima es por ello que le di autorización a Urahara Kisuke en proveer cualquier ayuda para restablecerlos, así que con esto dicho como Capitán Comandante del Gotei 13 te ordeno que entrenes durante este tiempo para estar listo en la próxima batalla que se aproxima, ¿ESTA CLARO?- dijo Yamamoto.

-Completamente- respondió Ichigo con el rostro de seguridad que se le caracterizaba al chico.

-Eso espero- termino diciendo el Capitán Comandante.

 _Bueno Gente,_

 _Aquí está el 3er Capitulo como prometí ojala les guste y como podrán ver es un poco más largo que los demás ya que le incluí varias cosas que con el pasar del tiempo se me iban ocurriendo y en lo personal siento que me quedo bien épico más aun la parte que Ichigo recupero sus poderes y eso, verdad._

 _Como podrán ver este FanFic tiene Ichihime como pareja principal ya que es la que siempre apoye y me gustaría que se reflejara cierta evolución de esa relación y pienso que lo hago bien no sé._

 _Así que díganme que piensas ya que me encanta leer sus comentario me siento reflejado en ellos ya que eso es lo que suelo pensar cuando escribo._

 _P.S. Recomiéndenme con sus amigos para que más personas lean esta historia por favor y sepan de esta guerra que se aproxima, además cualquier error ortográfico me lo hacen saber, para mí no hay problema así lo arreglo y doy un producto mejor al espectador que son ustedes_

MUCHAS GRACIAS HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. Capitulo 4: Lazos

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, sé que he tardado demasiado en hacer las continuaciones pero créanme que me esfuerzo en traerles algo nuevo ya que como saben tengo que incluir 10 personajes nuevos que son originales, por lo tanto mi ingenio y creatividad tienen que hacer un trabajo del 200% pero no se preocupen tratare lo máximo en terminar esto."/span/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""También quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que han leído mi trabajo ya que al revisar me fijaba que casi no recibía mucha atención pero eso no me molesta ya que de poco a poco se hace conocido uno, pero igual me gustaría que los que la leen la compartan con sus amigos o algún conocido para recibir un poco de apoyo mas"/span/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Eso es todo, por ahora, MUCHAS GRACIAS/span/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Capítulo 4: Noticias /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Después de que Urahara junto a Orihime, Ishida e Ichigo se despidieran del Capitán Comandante este último pregunto a Urahara que es lo que harían ahora, a lo que este respondió:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-No te preocupes Ichigo-kun –, dijo calmado el gerente –yo ya tengo todo planeado para el viaje, pero por ahora deben de esperar por lo menos un mes para poder obtener todo lo necesario que podríamos necesitar para esta misión o mejor dicho esta futura guerra que decidirá el futuro de la Sociedad de Almas-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-No será demasiado tiempo Urahara-san -, respondió Ichigo –no estoy seguro de poder soportar tanto una espera tan larga-. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes si llega a suceder algo te avisare de inmediato e iremos de inmediato a ayudar-, dijo al pelinaranja para calmarlo –además creo que deberías de aprovechar este tiempo para acostumbrarte a tus recién despertadas habilidades porque ese último ataque era muy parecido a un cero de un arrancar, lo cual me produce una gran intriga pero ya lo veremos después-. Termino diciendo el genio del sombrero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Tienes razón eso hare, además ya creo que debe ser hora de irnos no lo creen chicos-, dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de Ishida y Orihime, los cuales al escuchar la comparación que hizo Urahara solo los hizo recordar el momento en que vieron a Ichigo siendo sostenido por la cola de Ulquiorra en uno de los pilares por encima del cielo de Las Noches, mientras este atravesaba su pecho con su Cero Oscuras logrando un agujero matando a Ichigo al instante y para evitar que perdiera su último suspiro se convirtió en ese terrible y poderoso monstruo que solo pensaba en ganar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mientras recordaban esto Orihime solo podía apretar su camisa porque ella se seguía culpando de que Ichigo se hubiera convertido en eso, aunque solo hubiera sido esa vez, ya que fueron sus gritos de desesperación los que hicieron que el pelinaranja se levantara de nuevo para pelear solo para protegerla a pesar de que casi asesina a Ishida en el proceso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ichigo noto esto y fue gracias a que Ishida le había comentado lo que había sucedido en esa batalla tiempo después de derrotar a Aizen, este supo porque a veces ella lo miraba con un rostro de tristeza y a veces culpa, para tratar de calmarla Ichigo mirando a Orihime dijo -Oye, no te preocupes porque esta vez será distinto, ahora si lograre protegerlos a todos- termino el pelinaranja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-En eso te equivocas Ichigo-, dijo una voz a lo lejos, lo cual resulto ser la de Chad, quien había llegado tarde ya que Ishida no lo había encontrado por lo cual Urahara tuvo que mandar uno de sus famosos mensajes guiados para encontrarlo. –Esta vez esa responsabilidad no recaerá solo en tus hombros, sino que todos nosotros nos esforzaremos por protegerte a ti también Ichigo- afirmo Chad con seguridad en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Él tiene razón Kurosaki-, añadió Ishida- creo que ya es tiempo de demostrar que no necesito de nadie y menos de un shinigami para salvarme- dijo el Quincy con orgullo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"En eso Ichigo mostro esa leve sonrisa característica de él, que muestra una tranquilidad interna al saber que siempre podrá contar con sus amigos en los momentos más difíciles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Bueno, ya que veo que todos están tan optimistas me deberían de disculpar pero esos preparativos no se harán solos-, interrumpió Urahara -así que deberían de ir a sus hogares para poder descansar y mañana empezar a entrenar-. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-SI- dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ya a las afueras de la tienda tanto Ishida como Chad se habían marchado debido a que ellos tenían que avisar a sus familias de que iban a realizar un viaje dentro de un mes, sobre todo Chad ya que era el único del cual estaba involucrado en ese mundo de shinigamis, hollows y quincys. Solamente quedaron los dos pelinaranjas los cuales decidieron seguir su camino. En esto Orihime decidió detenerse, lo cual Ichigo noto muy extraño y este dijo, -Inoue pasa algo malo-, entonces la chica contesto, -Es solo que… esta vez yo también me esforzare al máximo por protegerlos a todos ustedes, en especial a ti Kurosaki-kun, ya que tú a pesar de la decisión tomada por el Gotei 13 aun decidiste ir a por mí, eso sí lo agradeceré-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-No tienes nada de que agradecerme, ya sabes que siempre te protegeré, se lo debo a tu hermano ya que si yo hubiera tenido más voluntad hubiera ayudado a mi padre en tratar de salvarlo y quizás lo hubiéramos logrado y no tendrías que haber vivido gran parte de tu niñez sola- contesto Ichigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Al oír esto el corazón de Orihime se estremeció un poco al darse cuenta que no solo ella llevada un cierto sentimiento de culpa con Ichigo, sino que este también lo compartía y por mucho más tiempo, lo cual la hizo llorar unas leves lágrimas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El pelinaranja vio sus ojos llorosos y le dijo, -no tienes por qué estar así, solo era algo pequeño que quería decirte hace tiempo, además-, añadió -hay algo que también quiero decirte Inoue y es que yo Te Amo-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"De repente Orihime se sentía confundida ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Ichigo dijo en ese instante y se quedó sin palabras a lo cual decidió contestar de inmediato sin pensarlo, -¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Kurosaki-kun?-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-He dicho que yo Te Amo, desde hace mucho tiempo y puede ser que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí ya que pueda ser que no sea tu tipo pero esto era algo que debía decirte, debido a que alguien me convenció de hacerlo-, concluyo Ichigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Entonces Orihime al verificar que sus oídos habían escuchado perfectamente esta respondió –Yo también Te Amo, Kurosaki-kun-. A lo cual Ichigo prosiguió a abrazarla y por fin estar tranquilo de que ya puede proteger a la mujer que más con todas sus fuerzas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mientras tanto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Pero que escena más bella, esto solo me hace confirmar lo que había teorizado, esa mujer la razón por la cual Kurosaki Ichigo logro derrotar a Ulquiorra, ella fue quien por medio de sus llantos logro despertar a Blanco-, /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"dijo alguien mientras miraba a los dos chicos por un monitor, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Por lo tanto si mi misión es eliminar a Kurosaki Ichigo lo quiero hacer con todo nuestro poder al máximo en una sola batalla span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany la único forma de lograr eso es haciendo que entre en una gran desesperación, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que eliminando aquello lo cual más ama-, /emdecía estas terribles palabras mientras solo observaba la imagen de Orihime siendo abrazada por Ichigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A lo cual una mujer detrás de la persona que dijo esas palabras tan amenazadoras dijo, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"-Eres demasiado sanguinario Gropius, llegar hasta el punto de manipular los sentimientos de un hombre con tal de saciar tu hambre, cada vez me sorprendo más de ti y de lo que eres capaz-. /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A lo cual este respondió, -em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Y seré capaz de hacer mucho más solo espera Leca, para ver lo que yo, SUPERA ESPADA I: BIRINO GROPIUS estoy dispuesto a hacer por nuestro salvador Aizen-Sama-. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/span/p 


End file.
